A Maldição do Faraó
by Dakota Phantom
Summary: 1922. Uma escavação no Egito, que busca encontrar o túmulo de um poderoso Faraó, poderá trazer muitas complicações para os envolvidos, principalmente para o arqueólogo Uzumaki Naruto e o jornalista Uchiha Sasuke. Esses dois descobrirão coisas de um passado esquecido, ao desvendarem aos poucos a história do rei Tutankhamun, que tem sua tumba protegida por uma maldição. [SasuNaru]
1. Prólogo e Capítulo I

**Título: **A Maldição do Faraó

**Autora: **Dakota Phantom

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Sinopse:** Ano de 1922. Uma escavação no Egito, que busca encontrar o túmulo de um poderoso Faraó, poderá trazer muitas complicações para os envolvidos, principalmente para o arqueólogo Uzumaki Naruto e o jornalista Uchiha Sasuke. Esses dois descobrirão coisas de um passado esquecido, ao desvendarem aos poucos a história do rei Tutankhamun, que tem sua tumba protegida por uma maldição. [SasuNaru]

**Classificação: **M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens © Masashi Kishimoto, sem fins lucrativos. Os outros personagens que aparecerão na fanfic e que não são do mangá são figuras históricas que, claro, não me pertencem, ou são personagens figurantes.

**Avisos: **Yaoi com lemon.

**Nota:** Bem, essa história é baseada (portanto, terá semelhanças) com o filme A Múmia, de 1999. É meu filme preferido, e eu adoro civilizações antigas, e quando eu o assistia pela milésima vez, pensei na construção dessa fanfic. Quando fui pesquisar algo interessante para ter como base, me veio a história do arqueólogo Howard Carter que encontrou a tumba do faraó Tutankhamun, e é isso o que eu uso aqui, claro que, sem ser totalmente fiel aos fatos reais, históricos e arqueólogicos rs. Isso aqui é só para entretenimento, sem cobranças~

Lembrando que o nome desse cara pode ser escrito de muitos jeitos: Tutankhamon, Tutancâmon, Tutancâmun e Tutankhamun, e eu escolhi o último.

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Tutankhamun**

**"****A imagem viva de Amon"**

No ano de 1336 a.C. assumiu o trono do Egito, o menino Tutankhamun, o mais jovem e o que seria o mais rico faraó da história. Foi um governante firme, ao chegar em uma idade madura, e excelente arqueiro, com sua confiança limitada a sua esposa e meia-irmã e a seu ministro chamado Sadiki, o Vizir do Egito.

Seu vizir era um estrangeiro, romano, doado às divindades reais egípcias ainda menino, e ele crescera fiel ao sistema egípcio e seu faraó, que guardava em seu coração uma admiração pelo seu ministro, maior do que guardava por sua mulher, mas que nunca lhe ameaçou sair pelos lábios, mesmo que a cada dia tivesse de segurar-se diante dos belos olhos azuis e cabelos claros incomuns naquelas terras.

Tutankhamun, como um próprio Deus em forma humana, respeitava os outros deuses e os cultuava, incluindo dessa forma o Deus dos Mortos, Osíris, que em seu livro, O Livro dos Mortos, citava transgressões que deviam ser evitadas na vida dos egípcios na Terra, como: matar, falsificar medidas, roubar, mentir, escutar conversas dos outros, provocar tumulto, cometer adultério ou manter relações homoeróticas.

Essa última lhe foi um problema para manter-se em seu lugar como um leal rei do Egito, por todo o tempo até sua morte. Morreu honrado, porém traído, assassinado aos dezenove anos de idade, tendo como sua última visão os belos olhos azuis, que também lhe despertaram raiva e angústia em seus últimos minutos. Sentimentos que lhe acompanharam até o túmulo e se desprenderam de si em escritos amaldiçoados pela sua vontade de vingança em sua vida após a morte.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Primeira (re)aproximação**

26 de outubro, 1922, Inglaterra

O castelo de George Edward Stanhope Molyneux Herbert, 5º conde de Carnarvon, erguido há gerações, tinha, portanto, a cor marfim gasta e a construção inglesa típica estampava a aristocracia conservadora da família.

O escritório do chefe da família, logo depois do grande salão, onde muitos nobres ingleses já gastaram uma noite dançando nos bailes organizados por Carnarvon, era rodeado por livros velhos e quadros de ancestrais moldados com ouro maciço.

Lá dentro, por trás da mesa com estrutura de madeira e em frente à cadeira de couro marrom, Lorde Carnarvon postava-se de pé. Tinha a estrutura magra coberta pelo paletó cinzento, era um adulto perto de seus cinquenta anos. Escutava os lamentos de outro homem presente na sala, que rodeava o lugar, deixando orelhas no tapete feito artesanalmente por tiras de couro do escritório.

― Eu só preciso de mais uma chance! ― disse o homem.

Seu nome era Howard Carter. Era alto e tinha maior massa que o aristocrata à sua frente. Seu cabelo, loiro escuro caía desarrumado sobre seus olhos claros, e a gravata de seu paletó estava torta. Seu rosto parecia cansado, mas ainda aparentava ser mais novo que Carnarvon.

Era um egiptólogo que, há alguns anos, por causa da falha de arqueólogos anteriores e na confiança de alguns registros históricos, seguiu atrás de encontrar um túmulo de um poderoso rei do Egito. O faraó Tutankhamun. Ainda que o chamasse de Rei Tut; os anos lhe dando certa intimidade com o morto.

― É o que me diz desde o ano passado, Carter ― respondeu Lorde Carnarvon, sério.

Tinha grande interesse na história do Egito, em seu escritório mesmo, muitos livros históricos eram vistos, e também gostava em particular de como os grandes reis do Egito eram enterrados junto de grandes riquezas. Decidiu, assim, financiar Howard Carter em sua busca há quase sete anos, porém já não possuía a mesma paciência da época em que Carter, com os olhos brilhando, contava-lhe a história de Tutankhamun, sua origem, e como com os registros de museus, livros e até achados em outros túmulos, poderia explorar o local que supostamente Tut estava.

― Mas dessa vez, _dessa vez_, dará certo, senhor, e mesmo que eu não tenha sucesso, pode cortar comigo de uma vez por todas, e parar a ajuda que me dá.

― Isso já se torna um prejuízo-

― Vou reembolsá-lo!

― …E não há mais onde procurar, Carter, suas opções acabaram!

― É por isso mesmo que peço essa última vez. Agora que o espaço diminuiu, a chance é grande de, finalmente, eu encontrar algo. É onde ele está, Lorde Carnarvon.

― Tenta me ganhar com essas suposições sem fim, mas já parei de cair no momento que percebi que tudo que vai, não retorna.

Virou-lhe as costas e pronto estava para dar a discussão como encerrada, porém Carter estava disposto a lutar um pouco mais.

― Pense só nos tesouros que as histórias contam, Lorde Carnarvon ― aumentou o tom de voz. ― Que esse era um dos mais ricos faraós, imagina como podemos lucrar com isso.

O homem voltou sua atenção para Howard e este sorriu. Uma coisa que sabia muito bem sobre o Lorde a sua frente, era que para conseguir persuadi-lo de volta de alguma ideia, bastava lembrá-lo das riquezas que ele poderia ainda ter. Ele era muito rico, sim, mas nunca seria demais aumentar a herança de sua filha.

― A última chance ― foi o que disse por último, acendendo um charuto.

~x~

Se, por algum motivo, Naruto fosse obrigado a ficar acordado por um dia inteiro, certamente morreria. Apreciava muito suas horas de descanso. Porém, ultimamente, não sentia-se em seu melhor depois de dormir. Vinha tendo uns sonhos ― Naruto odiava sonhar ― que só o tomavam das horas em branco na cama, que normalmente o relaxavam.

Estava hospedado em um hotel de seu gosto, que escolhia na maioria das vezes, quando estava em Londres. Tinha um apartamento antes na cidade que resolveu vender quando percebeu que mais passava o tempo viajando. Era órfão, seu falecido pai era europeu, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis legítimos, de onde Naruto tirou sua figura. Sua mãe também tinha decência europeia, mas sua família era majoritariamente do Japão, o que levou o Uzumaki muito para lá. Sua primeira língua era japonês, pois foi onde estudou a maioria de sua vida, e sua família (ou sua considerada família) toda era japonesa.

Porém, quando fez parceria com o inglês Howard Carter, mais vivia viajando pelo Egito, e agora esperava uma palavra de seu parceiro para partirem novamente. Voltou de visitar sua família havia poucas horas e cansado, resolveu recuperar as forças, o que significava um cochilo de umas dez horas. Agora, jogado na cama, com seu travesseiro para agarrar, o gorro na cabeça para esquentar as orelhas e a boca escancarada, que seu avô, Jiraya, lhe contava que muitos insetos já deveria ter engolido, Naruto sonhava.

Caminhava em um corredor, logo atrás de outros homens que carregavam o que parecia uma maca gigante e maciça com algo grande em cima. Atravessou uma porta que revelou uma sala com vários outros homens com a cabeça coberta por panos brancos, e eles depositavam peças e objetos de ouro pelo chão.

Os homens que carregavam a maca entraram em outra porta ao lado, onde era possível ver a disposição de um sarcófago de ouro aberto e eles abaixaram ao lado, tirando um pano branco do que carregavam na maca, revelando a estrutura de um corpo enfaixado.

Na porta do hotel do quarto de Naruto, duas batidas foram ouvidas, mas ele só remexeu-se um pouco. Logo veio quatro outras batidas na porta, que não surtiram efeito no homem adormecido, e logo vieram mais seis batidas insistentes que o fizeram abrir os olhos. Mas antes que se orientasse, a porta foi aberta, entrando Howard Carter e uma moça vestida com o uniforme do hotel, de olhos arregalados.

― Você está bem, senhor?

― Que? ― murmurou rouco.

― Sr. Carter disse que poderia estar tentando algum ato suicida e devo lhe dizer, sr. Uzumaki, esse tipo de atitude o fará ser expulso do nosso hotel.

Naruto olhos para Howard que sorriu.

― Não é isso, eu...

― Parece que foi engano meu, perdoe-me ― disse Carter guiando a moça para fora do quarto. Quando fechou a porta, virou-se sorridente.

― Naruto!

― Você e essas suas histórias. Toda a cidade deve me achar um suicida.

― Você não atende a porta, amigo. Enfim, tenho boas notícias. Vamos embarcar hoje mesmo.

― Deu certo? Vamos seguir, então?!

― Sim! Ainda que Lorde Carnarvon me fez prometer que essa é a última vez, temos uma chance.

Naruto saiu da cama e os dois comemoraram pulando por alguns segundos.

― Arrume as malas ― o inglês disse, rumando para a porta logo em seguida.

― Minhas malas estão prontas, acabei de chegar.

― O navio sai às seis ― avisou, saindo do quarto.

Naruto voltou a deitar, esquecendo de seu sonho.

~x~

Em seu escritório no jornal Questão, Sasuke Uchiha trabalhava, sem a mínima ideia do que seu irmão, Itachi Uchiha, que se encaminhava para seu escritório, lhe ofereceria.

Os irmãos, japoneses, herdaram o negócio de seu pai, porém mudaram a cede para a cidade de Londres, para expandir sua influência.

Itachi, com os traços parecidos com de seu irmão mais novo, porém mais maduros, entrou na sala, fechando a porta com o nome de Sasuke colado e um sub título de "redação".

― Ei, Sasuke.

― Ei.

― Tenho uma aventura para você ― tocou direto no assunto.

E ainda bem que o Uchiha mais velho já não esperava alguma reação de curiosidade ou muito interesse.

― Meu grande e velho amigo, Howard Carter, o egiptólogo, sabe...

― Você não conheceu esse homem só mês passado em uma festa?

― Ele disse ― continuou, sentando-se na cadeira de frente para o irmão. ― Que posso mandar alguém para acompanhá-lo em sua próxima expedição no Egito. Ele embarca ainda hoje.

― Hoje? E você espera que eu vá?

― Sim, irmão. Eu não posso deixar o jornal agora, estamos próximos da próxima edição e confio em apenas você para ir. E é uma grande bola para nós.

― Esse não é o mesmo cara que está há uns dez anos sem progressos?

― Sim, ele é dedicado e não desisti nunca, e ainda que não aconteça nada dessa vez, garantiremos nossa presença. Melhor prevenir do que remediar, _otouto_.

― Então, eu vou e se esse Carter não suceder novamente, só teremos gastos e talvez uma matéria não tão interessante.

― Também considere um pequeno turismo. Você já foi ao Egito, Sasuke? ― perguntou Itachi com um sorriso. Sasuke não viajava tanto quanto o irmão e nunca foi nem próximo à terra dos faraós, e não estava preparado para ter que ir assim tão cedo. ― O navio sai às seis, é bom que faça logo as malas e prepare o que tiver de preparar, está livre pelo resto do dia.

Quando saiu, Itachi ainda deixou em cima da mesa um recorte de papel que dizia "Destino: Luxor, Egito", deixando Sasuke com a passagem, a pressa e nada de esperança.

~x~

No fim da tarde, quando o céu cedeu o azul para tons de rosa e alaranjado, e a temperatura começava a cair, Sasuke tentava atravessar o cais e superar as ondas de pessoas, que o deixavam levemente irritado, ainda que não estivesse atrasado, como esperava estar. Faltava uma boa meia hora para o zarpar do navio, então permitia-se, assim, caminhar normalmente, recebendo um empurrão ou outro.

Sasuke logo encontrou Howard Carter. Ele estava visível, bem ao lado do navio, checando o relógio. Parecia impaciente.

Naruto gostaria de gritar. E não com as pessoas do hotel, dizendo para se apressarem com seu_check-out_, como o fazia agora. Gostaria de gritar de uma forma libertadora e que de alguma forma o teletransportasse para ao lado do navio que deveria estar agora.

Meia hora era o que faltava para que a viagem começasse e fazia vinte minutos que recebera o telefonema de Carter, que o acordara, perguntando se já estava pronto.

"Estou saindo do hotel agora" foi o que Naruto decidiu responder, segundo antes de correr para seu quarto e tentar enfiar nos braços alguma boa camiseta, e a mais próxima também.

E era agora, vinte e cinco minutos depois do telefonema, que entrava no táxi, berrando que o pagaria mais se o motorista violasse alguns limites de velocidade.

― Howard Carter? ― Sasuke chamou ao aproximar-se e o homem virou, o confundindo com seu irmão por um instante.

― Sasuke Uchiha ― cumprimentaram-se. ― Você parece com seu irmão. Bem, acho que conversaremos melhor a bordo do navio. Só preciso esperar uma pessoa da minha equipe para embarcar. Tenho sorte de ter só ele por aqui, o resto me espera em Luxor ― contou, as palavras saindo rápido demais.

Carter suspirou, olhando para o relógio novamente.

― Naruto é um atrapalhado.

― Naruto? ― Sasuke perguntou mais por reflexo do que interesse.

― Meu ajudante. Ele sempre arranja um jeito de se atrasar ― suspirou mais uma vez. ― Pode subir, amigo, eu e Naruto logo entraremos também.

O Uchiha assentiu, seguindo caminho. Não teria a menor intenção de esperar o tal do ajudante junto de Carter, e como ele mesmo disse, poderiam conversar melhor a bordo.

― Pare de ser lerdo, motorista ― Naruto reclamou quando o homem acompanhou o calmo fluxo de veículos da rua.

― Não posso arriscar perder minha licença, senhor ― respondeu o motorista aborrecido.

― Estou pagando o dobro! ― ainda insistiu.

Quando Naruto chegou, faltavam quatro minutos para o embarque e ele quase correu na direção oposta quando viu a expressão de Howard.

― To aqui! ― exclamou como uma forma de animá-lo.

― Você disse que estava saindo àquela hora! O que está pensando? Não podemos perder esse navio! ― o arqueólogo soltava enquanto os dois apressavam-se para subir.

― E não vamos! Estava trânsito, H.C., o que eu posso fazer?

Carter ainda resmungou.

― Pronto, nada com o que se preocupar ― Naruto comentou otimista e ofegante pela corrida, e ignorando o olhar raivoso do amigo, quando chegaram finalmente ao piso de madeira do navio.

De esguelha, logo viu um homem moreno, provavelmente de sua idade, apoiando uma mala de mão em uma das mesinhas redondas dispostas fora da cobertura, ele parecia verificar algo.

Sua pele estava arrepiada, parecendo reagir apenas à presença daquele cara. Aquela expressão que ele mostrava, séria e distraída de si lhe parecia tão familiar, ao mesmo tempo que suas memórias não verificavam a presença dele em sua vida, nunca o vira antes.

― Aquele é Sasuke Uchiha ― informou Carter.

― Uchiha? ― Naruto reconheceu aquele nome sim, mas sabia que nunca tinha conhecido um Uchiha.

― É, do Questão, se não me engano. Ele está aqui para acompanhar e registrar a escavação.

Naruto virou-se, indignado.

― Você não me contou! E não precisamos de um jornalista para se meter nas nossas vidas enquanto tentamos fazer nosso trabalho.

― Naruto, você vive falando do momento em que seremos reconhecidos quando desenterrarmos o Tut e isso só é possível pelo trabalho de pessoas da imprensa. Vamos falar com ele ― se afastou, fazendo um sinal para que o outro o seguisse.

Naruto ainda relutou um pouco, aborrecido, mas o o seguiu depois de alguns segundos.

― Não sinto uma boa vibração saindo desse cara ― sussurrou antes de chegarem em Sasuke.

― Você não sente uma "boa vibração"? O que quer que façamos? Joguemos ele para fora, nesse momento? ― perguntou Carter ironicamente.

Naruto quase cedeu ao impulso de constatar para o outro que ainda não se moviam, portanto, o homem não iria se machucar tanto ou afogar-se.

― Só lhe digo que confio muito nos meus sentidos.

― Sr. Uchiha ― Carter chamou ao pararem ao lado de Sasuke que ainda não sentara na cadeira atrás de si. ― Fico feliz que esteja nessa viagem conosco. Agora, deixe-me apresentar meu amigo, o atrasado ― apontou para o seu lado. ― Esse é Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke o encarou, impassível, percebendo de cara a expressão cética que aquele homem jogava em sua direção, e percebeu que a presença daquele Naruto também não o agradava. A sua pessoa o incomodou, e não soube explicar o que havia de errado, tirando a viagem que pouco tinha vontade de seguir.

― Prazer ― estendeu a mão para aquele de traços mais europeus que o próprio Carter, ainda que o nome denunciasse que não era, e cicatrizes paralelas dos dois lados do rosto, que o deixavam aparentemente mais jovem que Sasuke.

Naruto, automaticamente apertou a mão pálida e sua careta foi acentuada ao sentir um estremecimento causado pelo toque.

Howard, depois de algumas palavras, tirou Naruto dali, pois este não conseguia disfarçar seu desagrado. Sasuke não pareceu atingido por isso, mas era bom afastar o parceiro antes que dissesse coisas desnecessárias. Revirou os olhos quanto Naruto insistiu que seus sentidos nunca lhe falharam.

~x~

* * *

**Notas da autora:** Alguém interessado? :3 Qualquer erro, avisem, por favor~


	2. Capítulo II

******Capítulo II**

******À Margem**

Howard Carter fumava nas pausas de suas palavras. Sasuke sentava à sua frente na mesa redonda, ouvindo coisas do tipo: o que motivou o egiptólogo, seus esforços, o porquê que continuava e todas essas informações pessoais de seu trabalho.

Resolvera aproveitar o tempo da viagem no navio para que pudesse começar seu trabalho, entrevistando os envolvidos. Carter era o primeiro, logo iria atrás de Naruto e depois conversaria com os escavadores que esperavam no Egito, além de provavelmente outras pessoas envolvidas que não estariam presentes.

― Toda a minha _coleção_ sobre Tutankhamun está em minha mala, pode dar uma olhada depois ― disse Carter depois de contar sobre seu interesse e Sasuke percebeu como ele dizia o nome egípcio em um sotaque forçado para dar ênfase.

O Uchiha assentiu, escrevendo alguma coisas, e pulando para a próxima pergunta.

― Você está nessa procura há quase dez anos, pretende continuar mais dez anos se for preciso? ― perguntou Sasuke como um bom jornalista.

Carter deu uma risadinha.

― É claro que sim. Infelizmente, meu financiador, Lorde Carnarvon, parece não estar tão entusiasmado com essa ideia. Acho que depois dessa, eu me aposento.

Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha com a nova informação.

― É mesmo? Última exploração? Você não parece tão abalado.

― Pode-se dizer. Mas estou bastante confiante, vou tentar não me abalar antes da hora ― sorriu, levando o charuto à boca.

Sasuke não retribuiu o gesto, mas Carter percebeu que em sua personalidade, ele provavelmente não o faria tão cedo. O Uchiha, por sua vez, anotava pensando como aquele homem parecia positivo, ele não estaria tão certo em sua última exploração, se a situação fosse inversa. Então ele encaminhou-se para a última pergunta.

― Por que juntou-se à Naruto Uzumaki?

Howard o olhou, rindo um pouco.

― Eu nem sei, Naruto dá muito problema! ― disse com um sorriso. ― É brincadeira. Ele se juntou há quatro anos, estava desempregado e diz ele que ficou intrigado por esse faraó que a tumba sumiu no deserto ― "sumiu ou talvez não estava lá pra início de conversa" pensou Sasuke. ― Eu precisava de ajuda e aqui estamos.

― Se conhecem faz tempo?

― Na verdade, o conheci alguns meses antes de o convidar à juntar-se a mim. O conheci através de um amigo ― Carter disse e soltou a última fumaça do charuto.

~x~

Era possível ainda ver as margens de terra, o navio não distanciava-se o suficiente para que elas desaparecerem, o que Naruto não sabia se era bom ou ruim. Bom por não estar em algum ponto boiando no meio de um corpo de água gigante não sabendo quando poderiam atingir terra, mas ruim porque se sentia quando alguém tinha algo bem ali em sua frente que desejava muito e não podia alcançar.

Depois de quase dois dias de viagem, sentia-se propenso a vomitar, e provavelmente, acabaria o fazendo nos pés de alguém. Como a imagem dos pequenos matinhos verdes de longe não pareciam lhe fazer bem, decidiu seguir para o restaurante do navio. Mesmo enjoado, não conseguia pular uma refeição que fosse, ainda que não conseguisse comer feito um porco como sempre o fazia, mas gostava de ter pelo menos alguma coisa para mastigar e se sentir melhor nos segundos antes que engolisse e a sensação piorasse.

Quando chegou ao restaurante, com a mão na barriga e prendendo a respiração, avistou Sasuke, o jornalista (provavelmente) antipático, e sua indignação aumentou por constatar que ele parecia bem. Pelo que ouvira de Howard Carter, aquele cara não era de viajar e nunca foi para lugares tão distantes quanto o Egito (tirando sua viagem de vinda do Japão) e ali estava ele, com o estômago em paz, enquanto Naruto sofria aquilo todas as vezes. Quando passou por ele, faria uma careta se já não usasse uma.

Ao sentar-se em uma mesa, sozinho, o Uchiha aproximou-se com um bloco que prendia uma caneta no lado. Usava um blazer e calças claras que apenas faziam destacar ainda mais seus olhos e cabelos negros.

Sentou de frente para Naruto, que ergueu as sobrancelhas.

― Estou entrevistando os envolvidos na escavação. Você é o próximo, Uzumaki ― informou Sasuke, o encarando.

Com o enjoo que logo poderia escapar por sua boca, Naruto não poderia falar alto ou soar ameaçador, mas fez o melhor que pôde.

― Eu não quero ser entrevistado por você.

Sasuke estava sem paciência para alguém querendo o impedir de trabalhar quando já não estava ali por muita vontade própria, por achar que seria um fracasso, porém sabia ser profissional. Naruto, por outro lado, não economizou nos olhares ofensivos em nenhuma das vezes que os dois encontravam-se e infelizmente, isso aconteceu com frequência nessas últimas horas de viagem, até porque o navio não era exatamente espaçoso.

O próprio Uchiha sentia-se também incomodado e não ia com a cara daquele homem estúpido que fazia bastante barulho ao falar ou se expressar, mas conseguia mostrar-se imparcial e achava justo Naruto fazer o mesmo.

― Não tenho aqui um jornalista exclusivo para você, então pode responder minhas perguntas ou ficar na matéria como "o ajudante que não quis prestar entrevista".

Naruto fechou a cara. Sasuke ouvira de Carter, quando o entrevistou, que seu parceiro sonhava com todo um reconhecimento e fama, o que não explicava a birra com um jornalista que estava providenciando que seu nome fosse ao menos parar na mídia.

Sasuke desviou a atenção para seu bloco e escreveu o nome de Naruto junto com algumas informações pessoais, como idade, aniversário e local de nascimento, que buscou de antemão de Howard, porque Naruto não lhe informaria, com certeza.

― Primeiro, fale a sua função e o que espera dessa busca, que já dura anos.

Naruto viu Howard de fundo, fazendo gestos que o incentivava e responder e ele suspirou, sem tanta energia para birrar um pouco mais. Maldito navio, maldito enjoo.

― Eu to ajudando H.C. na busca, eu sou um arqueólogo, e ele me convidou há uns anos e acho que o que eu espero é encontrar a múmia rica que queremos, né ― deu de ombros com seu sarcasmo, encarando os olhos escuros.

― Como conheceu Howard Carter? ― prosseguiu Sasuke. Já tinha ouvido de Carter, mas gostaria das duas versões.

― Meu avô, ele me apresentou ― contou recostando-se na cadeira, fazendo uma careta para a dor no estômago que não passava.

― Seu avô? Quem é?

― Ele é um escritor de romances adultos no Japão, o nome é Jiraya.

Essa era uma resposta que Naruto não se importava de dar, pois sabia que Jiraya iria adorar seu nome citado em um jornal em Londres, aquele exibido.

― E o que fez você aceitar a oferta de Carter?

Naruto olhou por alguns segundos para Sasuke e depois, desviou o olhar para a mesa, demorando mais alguns segundos para responder.

O jornalista esperou sem apressá-lo, ainda que o mistério o intrigasse.

Naruto Uzumaki foi convidado há quatro anos por um Howard Carter no auge da esperança e otimismo para encontrar a múmia. Ele apresentou para Naruto as informações de uma possível - e vaga – localização, e também suas pesquisas na história dessa tumba, que estava enterrada no subsolo, escondida, e ainda outros fatos.

Naruto ficou impressionado, porém mal seu amigo Howard Carter sabia que não era pelas informações que lhe jogava. E sim por um sonho que Naruto teve ainda na noite anterior. Um sonho estranho e fragmentado.

Primeiro, sonhara com o próprio amigo, Howard, dizendo que queria desvendar o passado de Naruto, o que no sonho, pareceu tudo muito natural para o loiro, que estava apenas curioso para o que viria depois disso, como se ainda não soubesse do seu passado.

Logo depois, o egiptólogo apontava para dentro de um corredor e Naruto seguiu, sozinho. Atravessou o corredor, chegou em uma câmara carregada de ouro e escritos e ouviu alguns homens, que identificou como sacerdotes antigos, pois no sonho sabia dessa informação. Os homens murmuravam e era como se suas palavras ganhassem vida, deixassem suas bocas e se cravassem principalmente em um enorme sarcófago todo embutido de ouro puro.

E então, Carter veio, lhe contando sobre um faraó Tutankhamun. Quando o nome foi dito foi como se um sino tocasse na cabeça de Naruto, e ele não soubesse em que direção.

Esse sonho também voltaria para si pelos próximos anos que passara viajando, de maneiras diferentes, mas sempre era naquele local, em que nunca esteve antes. Pensou, por muito tempo, em alguma explicação, só que parara de tentar achar alguma, ainda que, no fundo de sua mente, gostaria de desvendar o que quer que aquilo fosse.

Não contou para ninguém, nem para Carter, nem para seu avô, nem para seu tutor no Japão, Kakashi. Portanto, essa não era uma resposta que Naruto daria para o enfezado do Sasuke.

Os olhos azuis, azuis como águas límpidas, Sasuke anotou mentalmente, sem querer e rapidamente, voltaram-se para a escuridão dos do Uchiha, antes que Naruto abrisse a boca.

― Achei a história interessante. Que bom arqueólogo não gostaria de encontrar a tumba escondida de um jovem faraó do Egito?

Sasuke percebeu a hesitação e as meia palavras de Naruto, o que o fez aprofundar seus olhos no outro homem por instantes, como se o quisesse ler.

O Uzumaki, sentindo o peso do olhar do jornalista que conhecera há pouco, pensou que, por algum motivo, ali em sua frente, outro mistério fazia-se presente. Outro que também queria desvendar.

~x~

O Egito era diferente de como Sasuke imaginara. Parecia uma cidade como a própria Londres, apenas peculiar com esculturas históricas e coisas do tipo, não o deixando esquecer que o lugar tinha uma grande história e também única, e o clima era diferente. Chegaram bem na época em que o calor estava mais intenso, o que não agradou o Uchiha.

O hotel em que ficariam era na cidade e era o mais próximo do chamado Vale dos Reis, deserto em que o nome deve-se ao fato de que ali muitas tumbas faraônicas foram encontradas, e ainda tinham mais por vir, segundo pesquisadores. Uma ironia, pensando em como Howard Carter demorou todos esses anos sem resultado por uma única tumba, pois era também onde, supostamente, Tut estava.

Carter e Naruto só precisavam chegar ao lugar preciso, longe de todo o terreno que já foram feitas descobertas, o que era difícil, pois o local era enorme, fácil de perder e confundir, e a areia era um fator complicador para achar tumbas escondidas no subsolo.

O hotel ficava há quase nove quilômetros do deserto e tinha um espaço simples, com mesas e balcões de madeira. Os quartos eram poucos espaçosos, com um cubículo de quatro metros quadrados para o banheiro.

No _check-in_, a moça da recepção sorria mais do que devia para Sasuke, e Naruto revirou por olhos por uns dois minutos.

― Aqui está a chave de vocês, vista para o deserto distante ― ela entregou uma para Howard e outra para o Uzumaki de números seguidos. ― E aqui a sua, sr. Uchiha.

Ela roçou os dedos nos dele quando Sasuke segurou a chave.

― Sua vista para a cidade.

O quarto de Carter era ao lado do de Naruto, que ficava de frente para o de Sasuke, que não quis a vista para o deserto, o que fez o Uzumaki franzir as sobrancelhas e chegar bem perto de si para tossir um "imbecil" enquanto passava por ele, segurando sua mala.

Naruto não só deixou o comentário visto como rude para trás, como também um cheiro que Sasuke, estranhamente, captara, quando o outro aproximou-se o suficiente.

~x~

A escavação começaria de fato em dois dias, o que lhe dava um tempo para talvez fazer um _tour_ em pontos turísticos, como estudo, porém o calor o desanimava. Então, por esse tempo de sobra, seguiria tentando descobrir mais coisas para sua matéria, entrevistando os escavadores que também estavam hospedados ali, só esperando o sinal.

No momento, Sasuke estava no quarto, organizando seus equipamentos de trabalho. Assim como para Naruto, uma cama bastaria, para o mais novo sócio do jornal Questão, bastaria o pequeno armário para que pudesse guardar suas câmeras, filmes e anotações.

Enquanto o fazia, pensava com uma atenção especial, que nunca admitiria, no cheiro que emanou de Naruto. Não sabia se era dele mesmo ou sua imaginação, mas não parava de pensar em em como o cheiro lhe era nostálgico, o que era estranho.

Era um odor que lhe lembrava campo ou talvez o mar, não tinha certeza, mas o que sabia certamente era que não eram lugares que teve o costume de ir, nem agora e nem quando criança, para ter alguma lembrança com esse aroma. Passou bastante tempo analisando esse problema e chegou à conclusão que o calor mexia com seus sentidos, e mal passara um dia.

~x~

Ao lado do restaurante do hotel, havia um bar. Ou melhor, havia um restaurante em um bar, que basicamente era um balcão que curvava e pegava duas paredes, sendo que das quatro do salão, uma era aberta, sendo a entrada. Nelas havia algumas pinturas de criaturas antropomórficas, não tão bem traçadas como nos desenhos antigos, mas eram bonitas.

A música era bastante perturbadora, segundo Sasuke, com um quê de suspense egípcio, se isso fazia sentido. E o uísque tinha um gosto estranho, que ele passou, mas que não impedia Carter, nem de longe.

― Basicamente ― contava ele para Sasuke que, sentado ao seu lado, bebia uma Sidra. ― Tutankhamun assumiu com oito e morreu jovem também, não se sabe ao certo quando ou como. Pelo menos, não consta nos registros históricos. O corpo, _que acharemos_, poderá nos dar umas boas respostas, nosso médico da equipe está ansioso.

Sasuke o olhou.

― Ainda tenho que conversar com ele.

― Ele só vem depois, se a escavação der certo. ― bebeu de seu uísque. ― Enfim, uma coisa interessante, é que dizem que seu túmulo é protegido por maldições.

― Maldições?

― Sim, feitiços egípcios que eram proclamados pelos sacerdotes do faraó para proteger o corpo e os tesouros. Parece que na tumba de Tut está escrita uma nova maldição poderosa para evitar intrusos. Talvez seja essa minha dificuldade, é o que sempre brinco ― ele riu um pouco. ― Tem gente que acredita. Minha própria esposa teme essa minha viagem e Naruto não gosta de falar sobre.

― Naruto acredita? ― perguntou, quase com um tom divertido na voz.

― Não é que ele acredita, só acha bom respeitar ou algo assim.

Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, até que Sasuke o quebrou.

― Você sabe do que se trata essa nova maldição?

― Não. Talvez seja por ser muito jovem, ou ter morrido cedo, não sei. Só conheço mesmo as comuns que tinham a intenção de livrar os túmulos de ladrões em busca de riquezas. Claro que não deu muito certo, inúmeros túmulos descobertos já foram violados antigamente por esses bandidos do Antigo Egito. Por isso acredito que logo também chegaremos no menino-faraó, nada é impossível.

Sasuke se viu bastante interessado no que Carter tinha mais para contar sobre a civilização e coisas do tipo. Seu conhecimento nessa área era bastante modesto, e anotou mentalmente que passaria na biblioteca perto do hotel, atrás de alguns exemplares em inglês, para se situar, além de ler o material do próprio Howard.

Viu, de canto de olho, Naruto chegando, conversando com um dos escavadores, Eles seguiram em sua direção e o homem com marcas na bochecha sentou-se ao lado de Howard, mal deixando que o Uchiha o enxergasse de onde estava. Resistiu a um impulso de chegar perto e constatar se o cheiro _familiar_ ainda o acompanhava, enquanto observava que Carter parecia inabalado por esse suposto cheiro, bebendo seu uísque puro, enquanto Naruto o engajava em uma conversa profissional.

~x~

_O corpo ardia. O sol parecia querer castigá-lo de algum pecado grave que cometera. Mexeu como pôde os pés presos por correntes que aquecidas, pareciam dois círculos de lava o prendendo pelos tornozelos._

_Seus braços uma vez pálidos, estavam vermelhos, assim como suas costas e peito descoberto. Vestia apenas um tecido leve de linho na cintura que lhe cobriam metade da coxa e os pés apenas não queimavam na areia, pois ela estava molhada pelo rio estendido ao lado dos trabalhadores presos, que seguiam usando sua água para ajuda de uma construção gigantesca há metros dali._

_O cheiro de suor dos operários era misturado com um leve odor do Nilo e areia, que era até agradável, porém não ao ponto de fazê-lo esquecer aonde estava e porquê. Estava com raiva e tentou muito demonstrar isso o que mostrava as linhas vermelhas em suas costas, mostrando que algum daqueles homens que rodeava os presos, com chicote na mão, havia tido algum trabalho._

_Quando estava a ponto de desmaiar, ouviu um chamado._

_― __Vizir!_

Sasuke abriu os olhos, demorando para restabelecer a realidade. Levantou o dorso e sentou na cama limpando o suor da testa e afastando os cabelos. Olhou para os seus braços que pareciam perfeitamente normais e depois seus olhos passaram em volta do quarto, que o fez lembrar-se de que estava hospedado em um hotel meia boca no Egito, para acompanhar a escavação de Carter.

Não lembrava-se perfeitamente do seu sonho, além da sensação de formigamento queimante pelas costas, pescoço e braços e também do cheiro que parecia tão real quanto à cama que se sentava. O cheio nostálgico que lhe lembrava uma praia.

~x~

Já era tarde quando Naruto resolveu vestir a calça de pijama e o gorro na cabeça. Melhorou do enjoo e agora poderia dormir como gente. Desligou a luz e antes que se jogasse no colchão levemente duro do hotel, ele caminhou até a janela e observou as ondas de areia no escuro.

― Boa noite ― desejou para o deserto, indo deitar e esquecendo a janela aberta.

* * *

Notas da autora:

Nancy: Oi! Que bom que gostou e fico feliz que tenha comentado :3 A Múmia realmente é uma boa forma de inspiração, adoro aquele filme! Até mais, beijos~


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

**Um passo mais próximo**

1º de novembro – 4 de novembro, Luxor, Egito

Sasuke não estava lá muito feliz não. No primeiro dia de escavação, todos acordaram praticamente de madrugada e seguiram para o Vale dos Reis, em um local distante e isolado por Carter com uma fita pelo chão, ainda que naquela época, poucas visitas estavam sendo feitas ao deserto antigo, de importantes tumbas.

Os homens de Carter armaram algumas tendas piramidais sem laterais para cobrirem-se do sol e descansarem nas pausas. Sasuke estava na proteção de uma dessas tendas, e apesar de suas expressão não mostrar, ele estava entendiado.

O Uchiha não se importava em acordar cedo, acostumara-se para seu próprio trabalho em Londres, e foi ele mesmo que quis seguir com Howard, Naruto e os outros no primeiro dia ao menos, principalmente para se localizar, mas estava acostumado a agir. Ir atrás, procurar, entrevistar, escrever. Ali tudo o que poderia fazer era esperar, apenas registrando que no dia tal nada aconteceu. E nem sabia por quanto tempo aquilo seguiria, não teve a oportunidade de conversar com Carter sobre detalhes, pois o homem nos últimos dias viveu longe, cheio de preparações.

Os escavadores usavam um pano de proteção na cabeça, que deixavam os olhos a mostra e ouviam instruções de Carter para então irem ao trabalho, e aguentavam muito tempo sem uma pausa para água, o que Sasuke admirou em silêncio, já que sentado mal se aguentava com sua garrafa.

Há alguns metros dele, Carter se postava em frente a um apoio improvisado que montara para abrir seus mapas e anotações e correr por eles todo o tempo, para ver se estavam indo de acordo ou não. Naruto ficava muito tempo com ele, mas o loiro também não se importava em, às vezes, pegar alguma ferramenta de seus companheiros escavadores e ajudá-los. É o que fazia agora, usando uma espécie de cachecol azulado para cobrir o pescoço e o rosto do sol, como os outros.

Sasuke, de alguma forma, aproveitou que não lhe era dada atenção para observar discretamente Naruto e seus movimentos. Fingiu não ter olhado mais para o que devia para a bunda do outro homem quando ele abaixava o dorso. Mal sabia que o próprio Naruto, quando não olhava, também o observava com atenção desnecessária. Estava sem blazer, com uma camisa azul marinho, por cima de um colete que lhe marcava o peito, e as mangas estavam arregaçadas até acima do cotovelo, enquanto Carter estava com o kit quase completo de um paletó, sem a gravata e um chapéu coco cobria a cabeça, e Naruto vestia uma camisa branca.

Depois de todos os seus estranhos pensamentos em relação a como um homem, como ele próprio, cheirava, Sasuke tentou esquecer de seu sonho estranho que apenas o recordou disso, e principalmente do modo como seus olhos seguiam o Uzumaki quando o percebia no mesmo ambiente. Porém, durante os dias antes de viajarem para onde a expedição começaria oficialmente, os dois homens trocaram apenas alguns olhares, e logo em seguida fingiam que nada ocorrera.

Foi o que aconteceu quando Naruto ergueu-se e caminhou até a proteção da tenda mais próxima e os olhos celestes cruzaram com os olhos pretos. O Uzumaki fingiu que olhava para o horizonte e Sasuke prestou atenção em sua agenda, rabiscando alguma coisa.

~x~

Com o primeiro dia sem grandes revelações – o que era de se esperar, por isso Howard não mostrava-se desanimado –, com o crepúsculo, a luz do sol enfraquecendo, nada mais tinham para fazer além de descansar em baixo das tendas, comer um pouco do que trouxeram de "mantimentos" e conversar com os companheiros.

― Poderíamos muito vem estarmos sentados em cima do que procuramos, nesse momento ― observou Carter, de repente.

Ele mais Sasuke e Naruto aproveitavam o ar fresco da noite em volta de um fogo baixo improvisado. Trouxe consigo uma garrafa de uísque – nunca poderia ficar sem –, e os três bebiam pelo gargalo.

Naruto olhou para o chão forrado por um tecido branco fino em que sentavam-se.

― Não gosto dessa ideia, não.

Howard riu acompanhado por um sorriso discreto de Sasuke, quase oculto pela escuridão ao seu redor, apenas um risco de sombra da luz da fogueira.

Naruto levou a garrafa que dividiam a boca, disfarçando o movimento que percebeu dos lábios do Uchiha, quando de relance e tão rápido que poderia muito bem ter imaginado, viu em meio ao deserto, onde cavavam mais cedo, um grupo de homens carregando algo nos ombros, como uma caixa enorme.

Quando voltou o olhar e piscou, nada tinha ali, além das outras tendas e trabalhadores. Franziu o cenho e voltou sua atenção para a bebida. Deveria ser apenas apenas a impressão de ter visto algo, com as sombras que as luzes das fogueiras dos escavadores faziam na areia.

Deveria ser.

~x~

_Caminhou lentamente, as sandálias douradas afundando na areia fofa, sem muitas protuberâncias, enquanto observava de longe uma bela escultura formando-se, tão grande como um Deus, que personificava os traços do faraó, e assim o homenageava. Conseguia ver, de onde estava, os trabalhadores que pareciam formigas, seguindo uma fila e fazendo suas tarefas e voltando._

_Continuou descendo pelo deserto em um ritmo calmo. Vestia um saiote longo de linho e um cinto triangular no dorso desnudo, adornado por turquesas. Na cabeça, escondendo os fios naturalmente claros, uma peruca ornamental de fios escuros com uma tiara de ouro e seus olhos estavam pintados. Segurava um rolo de papiro. Aproximou-se de um homem, o que estava à frente do magnífico trabalho, e ele logo o notou._

― _Vizir!_

― _Relatório, comandante ― curvou os belos olhos pelos trabalhadores. Parou quando cruzou com um par de olhos o encarando. Um jovem claro e saudável, porém marcado por algumas linhas nos braços e costas. Seu peito descoberto subia e descia rapidamente com a respiração ofegante, mas seus olhos não demonstravam isso. Se notava que era um dos novos capturados, com olhos ainda intensos e raivosos. Um guarda chamou a atenção com violência pela pausa no trabalho. Ele fez uma cara feroz e continuou, carregando um cesto trançado sobrecarregado por pedras._

― _Vizir Sadiki?_

_As safiras se desviaram do escravo, fitando o comandante quase vagamente._

― _Terminarei até a próxima luz. Nossos trabalhadores estão dando o melhor de si._

― _Muito bem ― respondeu apertando o papiro entre as mãos voltando o olhar rapidamente para o homem pálido que o espiava de canto de olho._

Naruto bateu com a mão no rosto ao acordar sentindo algum inseto judiando de sua pele. Ele virou meio grogue limpando o rosto no pano que fazia sua cama. Seus olhos ainda estavam pesados, indicando como não dormira o suficiente. Percebeu pelo céu que logo amanheceria, mas permitiu-se fechar os olhos novamente.

De repente, as imagens do sonho interrompido vieram-lhe a mente, não o deixando voltar a dormir. Ele resmungou com a imagem de um homem na cabeça.

Então, abriu os olhos abruptamente, rodando-os em seu perímetro. A fogueira estava apagada e Howard dormia mais próximo dela, e mais afastado estava Uchiha Sasuke, também apagado. Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso, enquanto aos poucos levantou-se ouvindo seus ossos estralarem pela imobilidade que ficaram no chão não tão macio, e devagar e não tão certo de sua realidade, engatinhou até o jornalista.

Sasuke dormia de barriga para cima, com um braço apoiando a cabeça e uma perna levemente flexionada. O Uzumaki tentou ser discreto na aproximação, mirando Carter com o canto de olho. Agachado ao lado de Sasuke, passou os olhos analíticos pelo rosto relaxado, pelo pescoço, peito e até os cabelos. Não gostou da sensação amarga em sua boca.

Acabara de sonhar com aquele jornalista azedo e sem tato?

Naruto fez uma careta para si próprio, mas seus olhos ainda miravam o rosto do adormecido.

Calmamente, porém, Sasuke abriu os olhos. Piscou duas vezes, apertou as pálpebras e finalmente as abriu, tendo Naruto com o rosto próximo bem acima de si, dando-lhe a prova de que eram realmente os mesmos olhos. Os mesmos olhos do sonho.

Sasuke mirou Naruto por alguns segundos, não parecendo surpreso ou assustado, com o olhar sonolento.

― O que está fazendo?

O Uzumaki abriu a boca em choque. Agora reparara que o observava dormir que nem um idiota, e ainda por cima foi pego no ato.

― Não acho que seja da sua conta! ― tentou reclamar em bom tom, mas sua voz saiu arrastada e rouca.

Naruto levantou-se e deu as costas à Sasuke, que sentou deliberadamente e passou as mãos pelo rosto, afastando a franja. Com a mente mais em ordem, o Uchiha percebeu angustiado que ao se deparar com os olhos de Naruto, primeira coisa ao acordar, apenas lhe lembrava de seu sonho com um homem que possuía um par de olhos azuis tão intensos como os do arqueólogo. Mexeu a cabeça, embaraçado e evitou olhar na direção que Naruto seguia.

~x~

Depois de acordar para o segundo dia de escavação, Sasuke voltou para o hotel, queria um banho e uma noite de sono em uma cama, ainda que não fosse exatamente macia. E também, queria evitar esses contatos estranhos que vinha tendo com Uzumaki Naruto.

Voltaria para o local da escavação, porém esporadicamente, vendo que seu transporte não era nada mais do que um camelo, que foi alugado junto com alguns outros de um comerciante amigo de Howard Carter. Lembrou-se como chegou a se desequilibrar em muitas ocasiões em cima do seu novo companheiro, mas em algum ponto, no meio de quase dez quilômetros, conseguiu pegar o jeito. Ou quase.

No entanto, só chegou a voltar ao Vale dos Reis, lá para a borda oriental do deserto, depois de dois dias. Ainda encontrou-se com Howard no hotel, pois ele mesmo voltara por um dia, e não viu Naruto que provavelmente dormia o dia inteiro, mas quando fez a pequena viagem de volta, estava sozinho, porém tinha um senso de direção muito bom.

Ao chegar, cumprimentou a todos e novamente estava na cobertura de uma tenda, que já começava a envergar. Retirou seu chapéu fedora da cabeça, revelando seus fios agora amassados e deixou sua bolsa descansar ao seu lado.

Naruto novamente trabalhava no que podia, como um escavador, com Carter lhe dizendo para parar, pois não tinha a resistência e o costume dos outros homens, como o avisava já há quatro anos, agora quase dizendo por dizer, pois sabia que Naruto era teimoso.

Ele tinha uma machadinha na mão e fez uma pausa quando viu Sasuke aparecer em cena. O Uchiha fez um gesto educado em sua direção, mas não dirigiu-lhe nenhuma palavra. Apenas o ignorou. Ou tentou, querendo voltar ao que fazia, mas já transpirava e ofegava.

Logo, o Uzumaki sentou-se na areia mesmo, acalmando a respiração pelo esforço e aceitando um jarro de água que Carter o ofereceu. Ele observou os trabalhadores e insistiu em não passar os olhos pelo jornalista sentado na sombra, já o fizera demais para sua vergonha e confusão.

Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, descobrindo a boca do tecido que lhe cobria o rosto para beber a água, e depois de longos segundos, quando sentiu um vento bater em seu rosto, abriu os olhos, satisfeito. Não sentia uma brisa durante o dia quente desde que chegara ali.

E como se tivesse adormecido por horas, as coisas estavam mudadas quando abriu as pálpebras. Os escavadores não encontravam-se mais ali, as tendas que montaram sumiram, assim como Sasuke e Carter. Ao invés disso, o lugar estava limpo, a não ser por uma estrutura há poucos metros em sua frente, que o fez levantar por não conseguir identificar. Era como se a areia tivesse se afastado para formar um entrada em uma duna. Ele não conseguia ver o que tinha lá dentro, estava escuro, apesar de conseguir distinguir alguns movimentos. Haviam pessoas lá dentro.

Naruto não conseguiu se aproximar, pois petrificou no lugar perguntando-se o que diabos estava acontecendo. Logo, tomou um susto quando quatro homens passaram logo ao seu lado carregando uma estrutura, e aquela imagem tornou-se tão conhecida para si nos últimos quatro anos que conseguiu saber que aquilo se tratava do que acontecia em seus sonhos ainda que a situação fosse diferente em todos eles. Nunca viu aqueles homens carregando o que sabia, infelizmente, ser um corpo, pelo deserto. Os viu entrando pela abertura na areia, e sobressaltou-se quando sentiu alguém lhe empurrar o ombro.

Quando virou-se, deu de cara com Carter, lhe olhando com os olhos preocupados.

― O quê―

― Eu que pergunto. Você está bem, Naruto? Parece que cochilou aí.

Naruto olhou ao redor. Os escavadores estavam ali, as tendas estavam ali, Sasuke também, e a entrada junto com as golfadas de vento refrescante sumiram.

Ele ainda passou alguns segundos virando a cabeça, olhando ao redor, como se fosse achar aquela outra visão novamente.

― Você chegou a dormir bem? ― perguntou Carter. ― Já faz mais de um dia que estamos aqui direto, talvez você precise voltar ao hotel.

― Não, eu to bem, acho que foi o calor, só isso.

― Naruto.

― Eu to bem― garantiu, parando agora de tentar achar alguma outra coisa ali no Vale, que não fosse sua realidade agora.

Naruto olhou para frente, onde vira a entrada apenas a alguns segundos atrás. Levantou-se por um reflexo e olhou de novo em volta para garantir que aquilo que acontecia agora continuasse consigo. Voltou-se para frente e fincou o olhar naquela duna de areia há alguns metros e seguiu para lá, incerto. Examinou a areia por alguns minutos, e como por um impulso louco, pelo menos foi como Carter visualizou, voltou para pegar um cesto feito de palha trançado, pendurado em um dos camelos. Com certa voracidade, passou a encher o cesto de areia e jogar há alguns metros.

Ele chamou para que o ajudassem e Carter foi para perto de Sasuke, os dois observando o que acontecia com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

― O que deu nele? ― perguntou Carter retoricamente.

Sasuke apoiou o queixo na mão, enquanto observava, de repente, um bocado interessado.

Quando a luz do sol deixava a areia em tom laranja, quando o suor lhe dava um banho pela testa e costas, molhando a camisa fina que usava, nesse momento descobriu uma superfície maciça embaixo de tudo o que ele e os escavadores tiraram.

Naruto parou por breves segundos, com a respiração cortada quando processou que sua mão era limitada por alguma coisa. _Alguma coisa._

― H.C.!

Carter levantou-se e pegou o jarro de água para levar aos companheiros.

― O que foi, Naruto? Quer água? Já é hora de parar.

― Acho que encontrei alguma coisa.

Isso fez Howard retesar-se antes de correr para perto do Uzumaki, atento.

― Aqui, olha ― guiou a mão de Carter. ― Só precisamos tirar toda essa areia para descobrirmos o que é.

― Naruto! ― exclamou o egiptólogo com um sorriso.

Sasuke, curioso, aproximou-se logo atrás de Carter, mantendo alguns metros de distância, mas vendo a alegria dos dois, conseguiu perceber que poderiam ter algo grande e significativo agora. Droga, Itachi talvez estivesse certo. Talvez fosse construir uma matéria interessante.

~x~

6 de novembro, Londres, Inglaterra

O quinto conde de Carnarvon, pelo fim da tarde, tomava um chá com sua filha, Evelin, os dois aproveitando o ar fresco da tarde da Inglaterra, no quintal do castelo, embaixo de uma sombrinha disposta em cima da mesa do jardim.

― O que me diz, meu pai? ― Evelin depositou a xícara em cima do encostou de porcelana da mesa. ― Novidades de Carter?

― Tão cedo? Acho que não ouvirei dele ainda, embarcou pro Egito faz apenas onze dias.

― Mas, contando que é sua última chance, estaria em uma busca mais ávida, certo? ― ela deu um sorriso.

― Acredito que sim, mas teremos de esperar um pouco mais.

Quando as palavras terminaram que sair de seus lábios, uma moça aproximou-se, vestia-se com os trajes dos empregados do castelo de Carnarvon, e trazia consigo um papel selado.

― Senhor, chegou-lhe um telegrama ― ela estendeu para o homem e ele o pegou.

― Um telegrama? De quem?

― Sr. Carter.

Os olhares de pai e filha cruzaram-se antes que ele abrisse o papel e Evelin curvou-se um pouco para espiar o conteúdo. Depois de ler as poucas palavras que Howard lhe dispunha, Lorde Carnarvon levantou-se.

― Precisarei fazer uma ligação e as malas, embarco para o Egito ainda hoje.

― Vou com você! ― disse Evelin, apressando-se. Como o pai, aprendera a apreciar as histórias incríveis que o Egito tinha para lhe contar, nunca haveria de perder essa chance.

Carnarvon cumprimentou rapidamente seu canário ao entrar, fazendo uma carícia rápida na cabeça do pássaro que leal, vivia solto no jardim.

~x~

Itachi recebeu o telegrama do irmão logo antes de sair do jornal para casa. Abriu esperando grandes notícias. Bem... de certa forma foi. Sorriu para a única palavra no papel.

"Talvez.", escreveu Sasuke, o informando que poderiam ter alguma coisa em mãos.

~x~

7 de novembro, Luxor

Com as bocas entreabertas, os olhos arregalados e os corpos imóveis, era como Howard Carter e Naruto Uzumaki, rodeados pelos escavadores, observavam em sua frente uma entrada, finalmente toda descoberta de areia agora, mas ainda protegida por uma fina camada de argila.

Já anoitecera, e eles não estavam preparados com lanternas ou velas, e teriam que conformar-se e voltar no outro dia para derrubar aquela porta. Sasuke, também, não poderia tirar fotos no escuro, então só segurou sua câmera na mão.

Passava das nove da noite, e desde que desenterraram o início de uma entrada, a equipe de escavação descia e bebia até tarde, por mais que acordassem cedo depois para seguir tirando mais areia do caminho. E agora que tinham ali uma entrada concreta para algo, selada em modo egípcio antigo, eles tinham mais motivos para comemorar e rir, não obstante, Naruto exibia uma expressão desgostosa.

― Eu não aguento mais tomar desse uísque velho que você tanto gosta, acho que vou comemorar com água ― Naruto disse diretamente para Howard.

Sasuke concordou silenciosamente, sentado também junto do grupo.

― Você pode beber outra coisa do bar, amigo ― falou Carter, quando o Uchiha levantou.

― Eu vou pegar um refrigerante no restaurante ― justificou-se.

― Pega―

Naruto quando provavelmente percebeu que dirigia-se ao jornalista que pouca intimidade tinha, calou-se e voltou sua atenção para Carter.

Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha quando o loiro voltou a lhe virar as costas, e então teve de se pronunciar.

― Você quer um? ― perguntou casualmente, como se fosse sua ideia e estivesse oferecendo.

― Pode ser.

Sasuke revirou os olhos ao sair dali.

― Qual é o seu problema com o homem, Naruto? ― perguntou Howard divertido.

― Já te contei dos meus instintos ― lembrou Naruto.

Carter balançou a cabeça e logo assumiu uma expressão séria e rígida que chamou a atenção do parceiro.

― Naruto... ― chamou ainda olhando para seu copo. ― Você... Como você sabia?

Os olhos azuis concentraram-se em si.

― Como eu sabia o quê?

― Como você sabia aonde procurar? ― o olhou nos olhos. ― Como você sabia que encontraria alguma coisa bem ali naquele local exatamente?

Naruto, por fim, desviou o olhar, mas tentou responder rapidamente para não criar suspeitas no outro.

― É o que eu acabei de te falar. Os meus instintos, eles são poderosos.

Carter o observou, cético.

― Naruto, fale sério comigo. Você tinha alguma noção do que fazia. Me explique como.

O Uzumaki acabaria aceitando agora o uísque velho se lhe fosse oferecido novamente. Fechou os olhos e suspirou, passando a mão no rosto.

― Pra ser bem sincero com você, H.C. ― disse em um tom baixo, nada característico de si e Carter aproximou o rosto para ouvi-lo. ― Eu não sei como eu sabia. Não minto quando digo que acho que foi um instinto, só que...

Sua pausa fez Howard Carter iniciar um gesto com as mãos, para que continuasse.

― Só que eu meio que vi? Eu não sei, eu acho que vi a tumba.

Toda a expressão de Carter se contorceu com sua confusão.

― Você viu a tumba? Do que você está falando, Naruto? Você sempre soube onde ela está, como assim?

― Não, não assim. Eu nunca achei a tumba ― apressou-se. A última coisa que queria era fazer Carter achar que o traíra em seu maior sonho profissional. ― É, que... Bem, foi como um instinto, só que em forma de visão. Eu tive uma especie de sonho com a tumba ali e foi para onde eu fui.

Howard ficou alguns segundos o olhando, a boca meio aberta, mas sem uma palavra se pronunciar.

― Eu te disse, meus instintos são o máximo ― tentou brincar o Uzumaki, incomodado com o silêncio e com a provável duvida de si que o amigo sentia.

― Você teve uma visão da tumba? Como você pôde ter uma visão, Naruto? Está tentando me dizer que é um vidente?

Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas.

― Não, não é isso que eu to dizendo, H.C.

De repente, uma garrafa pequena de vidro foi colocada em frente à Naruto, e logo Sasuke voltava a sentar-se onde estava anteriormente.

Carter ainda observava o amigo.

― A gente conversa depois ― disse o Uzumaki tentando fazer um brinde com o copo apoiado do egiptólogo e olhando de canto de olho para o jornalista.

Se fosse mesmo um vidente, como explicar os olhos ônix de Sasuke em seus sonhos? Porque certamente não planejava que esse cara fizesse parte de seu futuro.


End file.
